1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oxygen supplying apparatus of a melting furnace, and more particularly, to an oxygen supplying apparatus of a melting furnace, in which the oxygen supplying apparatus inserted to the melting furnace is cooled by using air cooling provided externally of the oxygen supplying apparatus, thereby improving durability to enable melting waste for longer time, and has a simple structure to minimize economic damage due to wear and tear.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a nuclear power plant, a protective clothing, PVC, vinyl sheet, waste, waste ion exchange resin, boric acid waste, slurry and a dried material that are produced during operation and maintenance of the nuclear power plant are placed altogether in a melting furnace that uses inductive current heating such that verified waste is generated to minimize an environmental impact as well as emission of a radioactive waste drum is reduced.
Generally, an oxygen supplying apparatus of a melting furnace is an apparatus used for vitrificating waste contained within the melting furnace.
Prior art documents include, for example, Korean Patent No. 10-0507893, tided “Method and Device for Incineration and Vitrification of waste, in particular Radioactive Waste,” Korean Patent No. 10-0498881, titled “Treatment Apparatus for Destroying by Burning up and Melting Radioactive Waste and Method the Same,” and Korean Utility Model No. 20-0294861, titled “Treatment Apparatus for Destroying by Burning up and Melting Radioactive Waste.”
The above prior art documents discloses providing an oxygen supplying apparatus for supplying oxygen to a melting furnace, wherein water cooling is used to cool the oxygen supplying apparatus to prevent overheating.
However, the prior art oxygen supplying apparatus of the melting furnace has a problem in that the prior oxygen supplying apparatus is cooled by water cooling such that leakage occurs due to damage such as wear and corrosion.
In addition, the damage requires replacement, which increases processing time and costs, thus lowering reliability of the melting furnace.